Will you?
by svtvisual
Summary: "Kenapa kau memilihku? Kau memiliki banyak teman yang lebih segalanya dibandingkan diriku." Wonwoo masih dengan senyumnya. Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo - Meanie


**©svtvisual**

"So, will you marry me, Won?" Mingyu menatap harap lelaki di depannya.

Mereka sedang makan malam di sebuah café, di salah satu meja dengan duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang menggenggam erat tangan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut –Jeon Wonwoo justru hanya tersenyum lembut sembari melepas genggaman tangan sang kekasih. "Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Tentu saja Mingyu bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Wonwoo. Sebelum Mingyu bertanya, Wonwoo lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Kau memiliki banyak teman yang lebih segalanya dibandingkan diriku." Wonwoo masih dengan senyumnya.

Mingyu memang memiliki beberapa sahabat dekat yang selalu bersama. Entah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, membolos salah satu mata pelajaran, atau sekedar berkumpul.

"Ada Jungkook yang imut, ada Minghao yang selalu sepemikiran denganmu, lalu ada Seokmin yang selalu membuatmu tertawa, ada juga Heesun yang tergila-gila denganmu, terakhir ada Yonmi yang cantik. Ah kau pasti akan sangat serasi jika bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka." Lanjut Wonwoo.

Itu hanya beberapa dari teman dekat Mingyu. Bukan karena Wonwoo dekat dengan mereka jadi tahu semua karakter dan sifat teman-teman kekasihnya itu, tetapi Mingyu yang selalu menceritakan padanya. Dari bagaimana konyolnya Seokmin hingga keluhan Mingyu karena Heesun yang selalu mencari perhatian dengannya.

Bukan pula Wonwoo tidak ingin berteman dengan mereka, tetapi Wonwoo merasa ia tidak cocok dengan obrolan Mingyu saat bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo satu kelas dengan mereka. Jadi yang Wonwoo tahu –tanpa cerita Mingyu hanya sifat luarnya saja. Wonwoo lebih senang bergaul dengan teman-teman rajin dibanding senin kamis –sering membolos seperti mereka. Beruntung, Mingyu orang yang senang berbaur. Itulah mengapa Wonwoo dan Mingyu bisa dekat dan akhirnya berpacaran hingga sekarang.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. "Jungkook dan Minghao sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Lalu Heesun itu tidak waras, sedangkan Yonmi penyuka sesama jenis. Dan apa-apaan itu? Seokmin? Seokmin itu seme dan juga sama tidak warasnya dengan Heesun,Won." Mingyu menjelaskan. "Mereka hanya sahabatku, sayang. Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran bahkan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka." Jelas Mingyu.

"Sahabat jadi cinta?" Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya ingin denganmu, Won. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Wonwoo menatap tajam tepat di manik mata Mingyu. "Aku hanya kutu buku yang -beruntungnya tidak memakai kacamata bulat. Yang tidak pandai bergaul. Kau tahu." Sorot matanya meredup.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi aku nyaman denganmu. Aku merasa kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencintaimu. Apa nyaman saja tidak cukup?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menunduk. Ia setuju dengan Mingyu.

 _Love has no reason_.

Mingyu memegang kedua pipi Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo melihatnya, kemudian menatapnya lembut. "Apa kau ingin tahu apa kelebihanmu?"

Wonwoo mengernyit tetapi kemudian mengangguk.

Sang kekasih tersenyum. "Kau tahu kalau kau sangat manis? Dan juga tatapan matamu membuatku jatuh berkali-kali karenamu. Jadi jangan merasa kau itu kurang dibanding teman-temanku. Karena bagiku, kau yang terbaik. Kau yang membuatku tergila-gila, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo merasa jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya kemudian naik menuju pipinya yang membuatnya merona hebat. Kemudian menepis tangan Mingyu dipipinya dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Mingyu tertawa geli melihatnya. Sungguh, kekasihnya manis sekali. Membuatnya gemas ingin membawanya pulang lalu mengurungnya di rumah agar orang lain tidak bisa melihat keindahan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, mau menikah denganku?" tanya Mingyu sekali lagi.

Wonwoo mendongak. "Tidak."

"Kenapa lagi, sayang?" Mingyu bertanya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kita masih sekolah, bodoh." Jawab Wonwoo ketus.

Mingyu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang menggemaskan.

.

.

 **END**

 **28-09-2016**

Saya tidak tau ini apa. daripada teronggok membusuk di laptop, mending saya post hehe:"v ngomong2, saya main rp lhooo hahaha. ada yang mau temenan? pc aja :v


End file.
